Welcome Home
by christmaswolf
Summary: Len had to stay to retake a test...but what's waiting for him at home? LenxRin


Warning! This has hentai. If you are a child and you are reading this…I feel bad for you, seeing as your mom is letting you.

* * *

Welcome Home

Rin was sitting on the bed waiting for Len to come home. They usually walked home together, but that day Len had to retake a test.

Her heart was beating like a drum when she heard him open and close the door downstairs. Being his twin sister, Rin knew Len's daily routine pretty well. Walk in, hang up the coat, and go upstairs immediately to change, since he despised his uniform.

Step, step, step.

Rin's heartbeat increased as she heard his feet on the stairs. Soon the steps smoothed to taps, signaling he had reached the top floor and was heading for the room.

He turned the knob and entered the room. It didn't take long for him to realize he wasn't alone, because he's super cool like that.

"Rin?" He called, looking at the bed.

Rin got off the bed, walked over to him, and slid her arms around him in a hug.

"Welcome home, Len." She smiled.

"Y-Yeah." He said, surprised.

"Why do you get bad grades?" She suddenly asked, recalling the test he had to retake.

The question was sprung on Len so suddenly, he couldn't think. Besides, he couldn't tell her the real reason why, about how he would spend hours watching her sleep, like the pervert he knew he was. She looked so innocent when she slept, so…pure.

Oh, how he longed to tarnish her purity.

To take her virginity for himself, making her his, being her first. Yeah, love for your sibling is disgusting, but hey. At that point, he just didn't care anymore. The reason he got bad grades was because he fell asleep in class all the time after thinking about that all night and never learned anything.

Rin had almost forgotten why she was waiting up here in the first place. The thought of it made her blush deep red. The robe she was wearing, which Len was clearly mistaking as pajamas, concealed her own special outfit. Tonight was the night to tell him. It had to be tonight. She couldn't wait any longer. She wanted him so much, it made her drool. The thought of the things they could do to each other made her giggle and clench…down there.

She wiped the drool from her mouth and put her hands to her head - how the heck was she going get him in the right mood for this?

Len was beginning to wonder what the hell she was doing, until he noticed her robe open up some, revealing a sex outfit.

He stared and stared, fascinated and secretly pleasured by the high sex appeal of his sister. It didn't take long for him to notice the problem in his pants.

Not only did he notice, but someone else did, too. Someone he didn't want to notice.

Rin's heart fluttered at the sight. Was that a sign? Well, of course it was a sign. No one just randomly hardens for someone they don't like. Taking note they were only a foot from the bed, Rin stealthily put her hand in his pants and cupped the member.

"R-Rin…" Len grunted, blushing up storm and squeezing his eyes shut. It's not like he didn't want it, he was just trying hard to keep himself under control. But no matter how cool he tried to be, his little friend betrayed him. It grew as his self control shrank, until he completely lost control and pinned her on the bed.

Out of surprise, Rin wretched her hand out of his pants.

Len was slightly disappointed, but quickly recovered as he desperately pressed his mouth to hers, opening it and plunging his tongue into her mouth.

Rin wrapped her arms around his neck and answered with her tongue.

He held the back of her head with one hand, and his other made it's way down to her lower body. He was a little surprised that she lacked panties, but eagerly gave attention to her soft neck while entering her with his middle finger, making her moan in delight.

Two fingers, she moaned louder.

Three fingers, her eyes opened wide and she made a loud sound that sounded like a cross between a moan and a scream.

She was losing it, and was looking for something to pay attention to. They shifted, and she finally could focus her lust on something. She sucked at him while he lapped her forbidden area. Whining softly, she worked on taking his pants entirely off. He removed her skirt, since it was only getting in his way.

He took a few more laps, then crawled back up to her and gave her another kiss.

"I want to see you."

The sudden voice in her ear made her shudder with intensity. It wasn't terribly difficult to understand what he meant. But without waiting for her answer, he began to remove her robe, which was concealing nothing at that point, then her shirt, and finally her bra.

Rin had finally given into her lust, moving her arms to help him strip off the clothing while keeping their mouths together.

Rin proceeded to removing his shirt, and he started rubbing her small breasts. She whined, feeling slight pain from her still developing chest.

"Len…" She breathed, rubbing her thighs on his, urging him to enter her.

He growled happily, positioning himself right. He wouldn've done this a while ago, if he knew it was okay with her, and if he wasn't having so much fun playing with her. Without wasting time, he plunged into her, easily breaking the layer of skin that marked her virginity, her purity. He hummed with pleasure, extremely satisfied.

But Rin wasn't. She clawed at his back with short fingernail nubs, begging for more. With no protest, he began moving in and out. Rin cried out, so loud that they were glad their parents worked late.

"No…faster…more…" Rin was dissatisfied with Len's low speed, as was Len, but he didn't want to hurt her.

"I don't…want to…hurt you." He panted.

"You won't." She smiled, placing a soft kiss on his shining lips, which he quickly turned to tongue. He licked her lip, then started moving faster, squeezing out more cries from Rin.

Ah, how exhilarating that was.

They were caught up in the moment, overwhelmed by their lust. There was no turning back. He thrust even harder, using his full length.

Faster…faster…until they could no longer sense the world around them. They were in their own world - a world of lust, of closeness, of sex. Just their own world far away from anyone else.

Faster…until…

They both threw back their heads and screamed as they simultaneously reached their orgasm.

Len fell onto Rin out of defeat, tired, and very, very satisfied. He felt he gave his friend down there the treatment of a lifetime. It was warm, it felt better than it ever has, and it craved more.

More.

"More…" Len propped himself on his arms over Rin, preparing to bring up his aching body for more. Rin, of course, didn't complain.

"Len! Rin! What do you want for dinner?" Their mother's voice from downstairs interrupted them, making them jump. Len rushed to the door, accompanied with Rin.

"Um…" Len thought.

"Hmm…" Rin thought as well.

"Ah!" They both thought of a good idea.

"Bananas!" They called.

What are the bananas for?

You decide.

* * *

The end. Yeah, it was corny. But whatever. This is officially the first story I've ever finished! Is this a sign…? :O Anyway, there's this big thing about reviews, so if you'd like to do a review then that's awesome, and if you don't, that's fine too. :)


End file.
